


Your song, my steps

by emocsibe



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Community: dishonored_kinkmeme, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/pseuds/emocsibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: The Outsider/anyone (or anyones! Multiple partners might be lovely for this) </p>
<p>Details: Cardiophilia - his own heart hasn’t worked in a very long time so he’s fascinated by the sound of others.</p>
<p>(Kink Meme fill: http://dhkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/128722959662/pairing-the-outsideranyone-or-anyones-multiple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your song, my steps

He had long forgotten how a beating heart in his chest felt, how it filled him with a warm rhythm – if he ever had one to begin with. Sometimes he would question himself if he really had those memories of being human or if it was the long time spent alone that made him imagine things. He was more than human, yes, but still, sometimes he felt the need to be close to something that was alive and real, to be close to a person he cared for and who in return cared for him, praised him and believed in his existence. It was only an anchor to their reality and nothing more, a fix point outside the Void where he could rest, if only for a short time. And yet, sometimes some of his Marked people would think that he craved so much more, that he needed their body and soul, and only theirs, and this thought made the Outsider sick. He always believed that each and every of his Marked was equally close to him – and so equally far from him, too.

For example, Vera Moray decided with her youthful heart that the Outsider needed a wife, a lover who’d never leave his side. At first it pleased him. She would hug him, her heart beating so fast, so excited, it sang melodies of love and hope, and it made him feel more human than anything in a long, long time. Sometimes she tried to kiss his lips, only to feel the cold skin of his cheeks, only to meet refusal. When things like that happened, her heart skipped a beat and its sound turned into a slow, ragged melody of betrayal and pain and hurt. Years after their first meeting the lady was still beautiful and charming in the standard of humans, but her heart, which fascinated the Outsider, slowly turned rotten and ragged. Its sound was that of a rusty, erratic clock; raucous and unpleasant. After one last meeting where he checked whether the heart could be cured and found it impossible, the Outside never called her again. Vera turned into Granny Rags, her mind rotting just as her heart did, constantly repeating a love that she still felt after her heart completely stopped beating, once creating so wonderful music. All that was left behind was the little cameo that sometimes played a sad tune of a broken heart.

The next chosen was Daud, the mirror image of lady Moray, all anger and wit. His heart played a war song, all drums, fast and loud, and the Outsider found himself enchanted by that sound. When he first put his palm onto Daud’s chest, the man seemed confused. The Outsider told him that his heart fascinated him and wanted to make it beat even faster. The smile was wicked on Daud’s face as he grabbed the Outsider’s wrists. He would show what could make it work faster – he promised, and the leviathan let him do as he pleased. Had he been human, it would have surely hurt, the Outsider thought as the assassin claimed him in a way he had never met before. Their bodies melted into one, and he could feel Daud’s heartbeat, all hurried and thunder-like, singing thirsty sounds and greedy ones, shouting more, more, more. After years the heart’s songs became repeated and boring, so he kept his distance, never again allowing him to touch him, and finally he stopped answering his callings at the shrines. He decided not to show up to him again.

Corvo was something different. First the Outsider couldn’t hear a sound coming from his chest. It was so deadly silent, so painfully rare, he wondered whether he neared his end or was still mourning the empress. But he soon learnt that Corvo was always silent, his heart and his soul, his lips, only his mind was always crying, shouting at him, at every choice he made. He spared Daud and all the people he could; he didn’t want Emily’s reign to begin with bloodshed and tears – and yet, he found himself with the thought that he spared the very man who killed his empress, his lover. He only found rest when the Outsider called him to the Void, when he wasn’t hunted by nightmares of a collapsing body, of a prison, of a young girl’s cruel fate. His heartbeat was always calm – during his missions, during his visits to the shrines or to the Void itself. It sounded like a slow rain, all steady and soft, a single whisper amongst shouts and clashing metals. He wondered what Corvo would do if he tried the same methods to make his heart sing faster as he did with Daud. When they first spent time together in an intimate way, the Outsider was taken aback of how gentle the other was and how numerous ways existed to make their lovemaking more enjoyable. With Daud it was always something rough; where the assassin would hit his ass, Corvo caressed it. Where Daud would bite his skin until it bled black blood, Corvo kissed and licked it. Where the other man would not care about the Outsider’s wellbeing, Corvo placed it above everything else. And his heart beat fast but not hurriedly, it sang songs of caring and shared joy, of gentle hands wandering and of cold lips sharing warm kisses. He rested his head on Corvo’s chest when they finished, listening to its unsteady beat, wondering again if it was dead or long forgotten inside of the Lord Protector. And – as happened before – the Outsider grew tired of the fragile sound of the heart that had once been so cruelly broken and only been cured by the love of the Outsider. He tossed Corvo away and watched him fall and his heart shatter into pieces again.

And he turned to Emily, listening to her strong and young song.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve tried to fill a kinkmeme-prompt for the first time and this, ladies and gentlemen, is the result. Also, this is my first attempt to write something in English.  
> Beta-read by SheenaWilde.


End file.
